


Bumblebee

by GreyLiliy



Series: Life in Glass Houses [4]
Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, M/M, Shattered Glass, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellowjacket shouldn't have kept secrets. It's cost him. It's cost him everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumblebee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueskyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskyscribe/gifts).



> Fanfic for the Life in Glass Houses Universe. "Yellowjacket" is the Shattered Glass Bumblebee.
> 
> I couldn't help it. I wanted to write this for those two characters so badly. So I did.

_Slag._

Yellowjacket’s entire existence could have been summed up with that single curse. He dropped out of the ground bridge onto the deck of the _Heretic_ and sprinted away from the pack of Vehicon drones he’d come down with. The metal surface pounded heavily under his feet and he searched through the smoke and the fire desperately for his target.

The Autobots had already done more damage than he was expecting, and Yellowjacket was only part of the second wave!

He knew Prime was planning a hit on the _Heretic_. He knew that. Yellowjacket had heard him talk about it long into the night when they snuggled. But he just didn’t know when. If he’d known _when_ he could have warned him. 

He could have warned him!

But he didn’t have time. Yellowjacket had barely taken a sip from his energon ration when Prime said go, and go they went. But maybe he’d get lucky and still have time to find—

“Blue!” Yellowjacket shrieked. He slammed to a halt, every inch of him venting heavily, and his body shivering.

Ultra Magnus turned, ripping his hand out of Dreadwing’s chest. Precious energon spilled out onto the deck in a sloshing wave, and the giant Second-in-Command dropped the Seeker. Dreadwing crunched against the flat deck of the massive Decepticon Ship, and rolled flat onto his back. Ultra Magnus walked away calmly, crunching a wing under his foot.

“You are lucky our Prime is so fond of you,” Ultra Magnus said as he passed by the frozen Yellowjacket. “Otherwise, I feel his orders would have been more severe toward you.”

“What?” Yellowjacket breathed, optics locked on the blue Seeker.

Ultra Magnus grabbed Yellowjacket by the shoulder and lifted him to optic-level. He leaned in and whispered, “There are no secrets from your Prime.”

He dropped Yellowjacket to his feet. Magnus rolled his shoulder, and turned to fire in a random direction toward a group of Citizens that had gathered on deck as if he had never stopped to talk to Yellowjacket at all.

“No,” Yellowjacket whispered, optics locked on a far more important target. “No!”

The scout scrambled across the deck, and slid into Dreadwing’s side. His hands pushed aside plating, soaking the black metal in his friend’s precious inner fluids. The spark chamber—it was, it was crushed. A flicker of blue light held on, but it was fading quickly.

“Bee,” Dreadwing said.

Yellowjacket whipped his head up, hands still inside the warm chest, clinging tightly to the warmth of his broken spark chamber. Dreadwing was looking at him. With those stupid blue eyes of his. Yellowjacket’s voice cracked, “B-Blue?”

“Bumblebee,” Dreadwing repeated. The color in his optics flickered out, and Yellowjacket’s spark stilled. They came back on a second later, and Dreadwing wheezed, “Hey, there.”

“Stupid,” Yellowjacket whined. His fingers squeezed the spark chamber, and he concentrated on that warmth in his hands, even as he watched Dreadwing. He didn’t want it to go. He didn’t want to lose this. Yellowjacket rested his head on Dreadwing’s chest. “Stupid idiot. You know I hate it when you call me that. I shouldn’t have even told you.”

“Just like I h-hate it when you call me, B-Blue?” Dreadwing asked, smiling. How could he smile like that? Dreadwing’s chest lurched, and his spark flickered. _No, no, no,_ Yellowjacket pleaded. Dreadwing reached up and touched Yellowjacket’s cheek. “I like your name.”

“You’re the only one,” Yellowjacket said. He wanted to touch Dreadwing’s hand, but his fingers wouldn’t leave his spark. He cradled it. Held it. Yellowjacket couldn’t—he couldn’t do this. “You’re such an idiot, Blue.”

“Not the only one,” Dreadwing said. His hand dropped to the deck, and his optics flickered more wildly. He focused on Yellowjacket for a full second, before they flicked off. They didn’t come back on. “Glad I got to see you.”

“Blue?” Yellowjacket called softly. The crushed metal in his hands cooled under his touch, and he shook his hand. He called louder, “Dreadwing!”

No movement. 

Yellowjacket looked under his hands, and nearly sobbed. The comforting blue glow was gone. Nothing but metal greying under his touch. Dreadwing’s bright blue, faded out into the gunmetal grey of death. Yellowjacket screamed, crunching the metal under his hands. He was gone. He was gone. Dreadwing—

“Yellowjacket!” A voice cried out across the deck. 

The Autobot’s world came back into focus. The sounds of blaster fire, and screams. People fighting. It all came back in a whirl. Yellowjacket looked up, and glared at a pair of small white seekers. He stood, ripping his hands out of Dreadwing’s chest, and swapped out a hand for a blaster.

Well, if he was going to lose his most important person today—someone else sure was, too.

“Magnus!” The purple one screamed, as the named Mech walked out of the smoke firing behind Yellowjacket.

The twins fled, and Yellowjacket glared at the intruding mech, but did nothing more. What was he supposed to do? Prime gave an order, and Magnus followed it.

It didn’t matter how much it hurt.

“I do believe you’re supposed to be attacking, Yellowjacket,” Magnus said. He walked over the dead body of Dreadwing, and pulled his hammer out from it’s hold on his back. He spun it once in his hand and headed toward the fleeing Decepticons. “Get moving.”

Yellowjacket flipped him off, but headed in the opposite direction. Fight. Yeah. He’d fight. Maybe in another century.

The only thing Yellowjacket had planned, was to hunt down Prime. And then…Yellowjacket didn’t know what. He growled, firing his cannon into a Citizen that was in his path. He just wanted Prime. Yellowjacket jogged across the deck. The third wave had to have landed by now. Prime was coming in the third wave. Yellowjacket shook his head, and tried to get a grip. Prime made everything better.

Even when he was the one who caused the ache.

Yellowjacket had been searching and clawing his way through Decepticons for a good fifteen minutes when he heard yet another person call out his name. Only this time, the four syllables were lost in the roar of the fiercest gladiator Kaon had ever seen. The cry of Yellowjacket’s name shook the deck, and sent a tremor of terror through the smaller Autobot’s entire form.

“Megatron,” Yellowjacket said, just in time to have his face smashed into the deck by a golden claw.

“Murderer!” Megatron roared. He lifted Yellowjacket by his neck and slammed him into the deck. “How dare you take Dreadwing from us!?”

Yellowjacket’s processor was too rattled to process what the Decepticon Leader was screaming at him. He kicked up, knocking furious beast’s hold loose enough for him to scramble away. 

 _They think I killed Dreadwing,_ Yellowjacket thought to himself. How could they!? What was wrong with those idiots—Megatron slammed his head into the deck again. Yellowjacket whined, clawing at the surface. Well. _Slag._

“Go frag yourself!” Yellowjacket shouted, aiming his cannon at Megatron’s face. He’d blind him for a second and run. He’d run far, far, away and find Prime. Prime would make everything better. “Go to the pit!”

Yellowjacket aimed, and—Megatron wrenched his arm free of his body. Yellowjacket’s optics widened as he watched his arm fly across the deck. When had—

“I do not believe it’ll be I who sees the Pit this day,” Megatron snarled, slamming his hand into Yellowjacket’s chest. He twisted, so that his palm was up, and his fingers were latched tightly around the smaller mech’s insides.

Yellowjacket gurgled, coughing energon through the cracks in his face-mask. His vocalizer shrieked, the words incoherent beyond recognition in the pain. Yellowjacket clung to the golden arm with his remaining arm, and whined. He didn’t. This couldn’t.

A cannon heated up. 

Yellowjacket looked down at the end of Megatron’s cannon barrel point blank on his waist. He was going to die. Yellowjacket’s feet kicked, and he pushed back. He didn’t care that Megatron would rip his spark out. He didn’t want to go this way! _Where was Prime!?_

“This is for Dreadwing,” Megatron said, tightening his grip around Yellowjacket’s spark chamber. He snarled, the agony and ache in his voice almost equal to Yellowjacket’s own when he saw what Ultra Magnus had done to Dreadwing. Megatron hissed, “You’ll never take one of my Decepticons again.”

“Prime—”

A cannon fired.


End file.
